1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus for capturing stereo images and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to perform an auto focusing (AF) operation in a digital photographing apparatus, a user moves the apparatus to place an object to be in focus in a location of a fixed AF area, or the digital photographing apparatus finds an area having a relatively strong intensity edge in an image to recommend the area as an AF area for performing an AF operation.
However, while performing an AF operation using a fixed AF area, an object to be in focus in an image needs to be placed in a fixed location of a composition of a picture, and a user needs to reset a composition of a picture due to the fixed AF area. Furthermore, an object that a user does not wish to be in focus may be recommended as an AF area.